Wizard101 Honest Trailer
by blevinp
Summary: This is a REMASTERED (remade with a few improvements) honest trailer of Wizard101! The official honest trailers came from the youtube channel called SCREEN JUNKIES! Go check them out and subscribe to their channel. Also, the Smosh Games are also founders of honest game trailers, so go check them out as well! Finally, check out EpicVoiceGuy, who voices the Honest Trailers!


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NEITHER WIZARD101 OR HONEST TRAILERS (honest trailers belong to screen junkies and smosh games. Link to their youtube channel is in the description, although no hyperlinks can be added to fanfic. Wizard101 belongs to KingsIsle entertainment).

* * *

The following trailer is rated H for honest

From a company that likes to scrap the bottom of the barrel ideas even from their games from the past, comes one official game which has been built up upon for 8, long years, Wizard101!

Enter this magical school for gifted youngsters, who control the elements like in the X-men. There's fire benders, who can't catch anything on fire except their foes. Ice benders, who almost are completely hopeless without their equipment which saves their butts. Death benders, people who can kill the UNDEAD using UNDEAD with an UNDEAD symbol because they're UNDEAD wizards! Then, the storm benders, who will completely lose to krokatopia because of their puny health amounts, trust me, they're almost as hopeless as ice. The life wizards who are basically good at everything, instead of having to murder their enemies with sunshine and rainbows. Next, the myth wizards, who will basically tick you off after removing all your shields. There's also balance, the most annoying school, where those wizards kill enemies with all the elements, or they can just do judgement in duels and they get away with it (almost always). The star school traps the character in a semi-sphere, moon magic, which physiologically damages the caster, and sun magic, which mutates cards. Finally, shadow spells are used for selling your sell and other souls to the devil. That last school is a bit rough, huh?

Sign up for this magical academy, where it has taken some ideas from the Harry Potter series like: The ideas of a sorting hat, two professors who act like Severus Snape, dorm rooms, years of training and mastering spells, reincarnation, a professor Dumbledore, child endangerment, having to save the world by some creep, their own version of a tri-wizard tournament, which everyone doubts you for a crime you did not commit, which turns out to be a professor that is controlled by an evil force, teleporters which take you from one part of the world to another, and a hairy old man comes to you, says that "you're a wizard", and whisks you off to a magical school away from all the troubles of real life. Yep, totally not copying the idea at all!

Welcome to Ravenwood, where everyone is given the role of harry potter, by being tasked to save the spiral from professor Malistaire and the forces of evil, undying super villains who are tasked to immortal punishment of having to die constantly just to satisfy the beast inside of us. And if that doesn't satisfy your thirst for power, you could always permanently capture the living souls of the undead and animals for all eternity, and make them do your bidding.

KingsIlse will have us asking questions like, "If houses have spiral doors, why can't we see other houses via spiral doors?" And "Why do the enemies spare us after we are defeated?" And "How can you share items with other schools of yourself through a single chest that magically is in all our houses and dorm rooms?" And "How do the fish even survive in the backpack if there is no water in the backpack" And "How can we fit all the huge furniture, live pets and other, unused equipment in our tiny backpacks?" And "How come our pets are not injured when they hatch with other pets, even if both pets are not the same?" And "If Zan'ne stated that manders can only be orange, blue or purple (due to their respected locations in Krokotopia), why is there a GREEN mander in the OASIS? **(You should check it out. I'm not joking.)** " And "How can we keep the souls of the undead monsters in the tiny backpacks?" And "How do the monsters hold onto cash and gear, and not use it for themselves?" And finally, *spoiler alert (If you haven't reached Dragonspyre yet, skip to starring!)*

Why do we need to learn about a pet drake so much, build armor for it, and get idiotic advice **if it is only supposed to take us to the crown of fire**!? I mean, it's just **stupid** because it's not like the dragon is supposed to do much like in the "Eragon" or "How to Train your Dragon" series!

 **Starring:**

Merle Ambross: You're a hairy, wizard

Lydia Greyrose: Icy Tinkerbell

Moolinda Wu: Samurai cow

Cyrus Drake (and Chester Droors from Pigswick): Fifty shades of snape

Halston Balestrom: When tadpoles strike back

Alhazred, balance teacher in krokotopia: The sandman's assistant

Malsitaire Drake: "I would've gotten away with it, if it weren't for those pesky wizards!"

Dalia Falmea: The one who has a crush on you, "You definitely have that... _**spark**_... about you"

Dworgyn: The assistant from Frankenstein

Penny Dreadful: The Ronald Wesley (completely useless and gets in trouble a lot)

Sherlock Bones: Elementary detective

Watson: Why is he not named "Muttson"? Like seriously, you gave Sherlock a name with a pun in it, but not Watson? Come on, KingsIsle! (Then again, Muttson is almost like "mutton," which is sheep meat. However, we are talking about a game that literally has a living house. A living, creepy house)

(And countless other names, but there's too many of them)

 **Also starring the ideas of:**

The Harry Potter world

Ancient Egypt

England's Industrial Revolution

Japan (the stereotyped version)

A dragon homeland, which surprisingly has people living there, and ghosts not living there, (The're dead!)

The sunken city of Atlantis

A dangerous petting zoo

Time traveling dinosaur world

Some sort of insect land or something (Better bring bug spray or call an exterminator!)

Modern day, vulture run, Greece

The tigers and lions and BEARS (oh my) world

North/South Pole

And many more in:

Ravenwood school of witchcraft and wizardry!

Don't worry! If you're not into fighting, I'm sure their dull fishing and pointless and fake gardening will help cheer you up from your sad and miserable life!

* * *

-Thanks for all the views! Please send me reviews, it really helps!


End file.
